


Another man's cock

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: "What's the etiquette about handling another man's cock?" Stiles said holding the chicken out to Scott.Just a short tale, of two boys, some drag queens, a grumpy sourwolf and a random chicken which might not be what it seems to be.





	Another man's cock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 - Chicken
> 
> I first started this story in 2014 and i have gone back to it many times and never finished it. Until I saw this prompt and knew now was the time to work on this until it was finished, which i can't believe that i can say it is.

Stiles Stilinski will be the first to admit that he has had some unusual Friday nights. He was beginning to lose hope that at some point in the near future he would have a boring night. At this point a mundane night is would be appealing. Looking around at the group of drag queens that had cornered Scott and himself in an alley, it would seem that tonight was not going to be that night. 

Stiles remained leaning against his jeep watching Glory as she gently stroked the feathers of the cockerel Stiles had tucked into his side. Stiles ignores Scott giving him a pointed look as he starts talking.

"Let me get this straight Glory. Your ex dragged your current boyfriend into the bathroom and you ran after them only to find your ex out cold on the floor and a cockerel sitting next to him."

"Yes."

"Well I…. err” Scott interrupts Stiles while the drag queens glare at Stiles. Stiles waves a hand in front of Scott's face.

“I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, I’m just saying that you must understand that the believability might be an issue.”

“Stiles!” Scott punches Stiles in the arm while glaring.

“What Scott?”

Scott's levels his disapproving face at Stiles before turning to smile at the drag queens.

“What Scott." Stiles says. "I’m just saying that although we have seen a lot, and a lot that defies normal explanations, a guy being turned into a cockerel in a club is something else, even for us.”

"Yes we know how its sounds kid” Glory pokes Stiles hard in the side “but there isn’t a window in there or another way out. We were only a second or two behind them, so that” Glory points to the cockerel “that must be my boyfriend”.

“And let's face it kid” Honey smirks “it is Beacon Hills”.

Scott shrugs at Stiles “the ladies have a point”.

“Word gets around, you and your boy Scott help out in unusual situations and this qualifies as unusual.” They all look at Stiles who is trying to hold onto a suddenly squawking and flapping cockerel.

“Please” Glory’s blinks rapidly and her voice goes soft and low “do you know how hard it is to find someone who loves all the sides of you, even the ones that would turn some people off?”.

Scott grabs one of Glory’s hands “believe me, I understand that, more than you know” he gives them a smile “we will do whatever we can to help” .

Glory dabs carefully under her eyes and squeezes Scott's hand back before letting go “thanks”.

Stiles smiles as Honey gives him a kiss on the cheek as well “thanks to you too cutie”.

Scott smiles at Stiles, who rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop smiling.

“Ok miss Hole” Stiles snorts softly, only Scott. “Can you take me to have a look at the bathroom, we might be able to pick up something you missed."

"There really was nothing there."

Scott put on what Stiles likes to think of as his _'trust me face'_. "I think it's worth a look, just to be sure. Stiles stay here and I’ll survey the scene.”

“Oh no no no Scotty boy, I am not staying with the cock.”

“I thought you were into cock these days.”

“Hilarious Scott, really, I’m positively dying of laughter here.”

Scott rolls his eyes “we’ll be a couple of minutes” Scott says as he walks back towards the back door of the club with Glory, Honey and the other queens.

“Sure, just leave me here in the parking lot of a gay club holding a man’s cock” Stiles yells huffing slightly at the smirk he receives from a random man walking past.

The cockerel tilts its head at Stiles “what?” Stiles would swear that the cockerel looks him in the eye. “Like you wouldn’t make the same joke” the cockerel ruffles its feathers and presses close to Stiles’ chest.

 

Stiles looks down at the cockerel and pulls him closer to his chest as the cockerel settles in against him. 

“Huh” Stiles raises a finger slowly and gently strokes some feathers “you’re not so bad”. The cockerel nudges its head against him and Stiles smiles.

True to his word Scott is only a few minutes and comes out without company

"Well, the super sniffer tell you anything?"

"Yeah not sure what" Scott leaned next to Stiles against the jeep. "It's like its familiar but not you know. Do you still have that book from the Hale library that has the chapters about scents? 

Stiles gave Scott and apologetic look "I left that book at Derek's after the last incident"

Scott gave Stiles a wry look "to Derek's loft then".

****

When they got to the loft Stiles took the cockerel straight up while Scott parked the jeep. Stiles immediately went to the corner of the loft which holds Derek's rather impressive supernatural library and starts looking for the book in question. While looking he spots a book which Peter has never allowed him to look at. Apparently it 'dangerous' and 'not for beginners'. Stiles has a quick look behind him and moves the cockerel to his other arm to reach for it. The cockerel flaps a bit as it settles back against him and Stiles looks from the cockerel to the book and back again. Giving the room one last look Stiles opens the book and starts looking through. 

"Bingo" Stiles thought to himself. A chapter on discussing transformations and particular spells relating to shifting matter. As Stiles mutters some of the words under his breath the cockerel, which had been quietly settled under Stiles' arm, suddenly started flapping.

"Whoa buddy" Stiles struggled to keep hold of the cockerel and had to hold it close with both arms. 

"Stiles get away from that creature" Derek's voice cut through the air. Stiles looked up to find Derek walking quickly down the stairs, eyes shining blue.

Stiles looked down at the cockerel which had now stopped flapping but was still shifting against his chest. The cockerel had been mostly quiet the last hour that he had been holding onto him. Though, now Stiles thought about it, the cockerel had seemed to have been keeping a close eye on Scott, which Stiles had thought he had been imaging.

The cockerel had clearly not thought of Scott as a threat but Derek was a different matter, and the reason Stiles was now getting scratched.

“He's fine, I held him outside the club and in the car and nothing untoward has happened”.

Derek edged closer to him slowly, hands out “Stiles I'm serious, put that thing down and move away”.

Stiles rolls his eyes “dude it’s a cockerel”.

Derek doesn't take his eyes off the cockerel “that is not a cockerel”.

“Semantics, I'm pretty sure it’s a cockerel that was a dude, so yeah not technically a cockerel but still not harmful”. 

Derek’s was still edging towards Stiles and the nearer Derek got the more agitated the cockerel became, fluttering in Stiles' arms and clucking.

“Back of Cujo you’re upsetting him.”

“For fucks’s sake Stiles", Derek hisses " it's dangerous”.

Stiles gave Derek a truly unimpressed face “dude you’re a supernatural creature with super strength and agility, it’s a cockerel, real dangerous. I mean what’s it going to do peck me to death?”

When Derek finally got in reaching distance and the cockerel launched itself from Stiles’ arms towards Derek and pecked Derek hard on the chest before fluttering to the ground and stalking back to Stiles’ side.

Laughter bubbled up from Stiles, the sound spilling out echoing around the loft. Stiles pointed at Derek his body shaking with laughter, “your face”.

Scott arrived a few moments later to find Stiles bent over, hands on knees, eyes streaming as he laughed. Derek was standing nearby rubbing absently at his chest while glaring at the cockerel who was casually pecking at the seam of Stiles’ trousers.

“Everything ok?” Scott asked as Stiles’ face started to go an alarming shade of red.

“Peck the pec” Stiles gasped out clutching his side as he wheezed through his laughter.

Derek rolled his eyes with an exaggerated motion “it's really not that funny Stiles”.

But all that did was make Stiles laugh harder.

Derek looked at Scott to find that the corner of Scott's mouth was twitching up slightly. Scott shrugged in Stiles direction before straightening his face out into what Stiles likes to call his ‘serious alpha’ face. “So as I said to Stiles in the car, there wasn't much in the club that I could distinguish from well the err usual.”

“Nothing unusual in the smells or sights, nothing that you could hear?”

“Nothing out of the norm for the most part except from this slight sweet smell.”

Derek rubs his fingers across his lips “Scott, what are you sensing from the cockerel”.

Stiles who had been slowly regaining control over his laughter gave out a large snort “Derek is convinced that its satan's cockerel”.

Scott couldn’t help but snort slightly and Derek raised his eyes towards the ceiling as if he as if he were praying for patience. “Humour me Scott.” 

Scott still looked very bemused but turned towards the cockerel and concentrated. Scott’s eyes went red and his face dropped as he stepped back towards Derek.

"What Scott?” Stiles looked at Scott, all trace of humour gone “what’s that face for?”

Scott took a step closer and his eyes pulsed red “I can’t explain its like there is this energy surging around it and the smell it's like, well you know the smell when you” Scott jerked his fist up and down.

Stiles' eyes widened “Scott are you actually trying to tell me that the cock smells like cum?”

“Stiles I’m serious."

Stiles tried to keep his face straight but his eyes were bright with laughter “ok man”.

Scott sighed “I think you should maybe stand back from whatever that is”.

Stiles crossed his arms across his chest and rocked back on his heels “nope”. He smacked his lips together on the p “and if anyone even thinks breadcrumbs they will have to watch their backs as I can be very creative with mountain ash”.

“Stiles.”

“You really think that this is a threat?”

“Oh he definitely is” a voice drifted over from the doorway. 

Scott, Stiles and Derek turned to find Peter lounging in the door way.

“Explain” Scott bit out.

“That is not someone who has had an unfortunate encounter with a witch, he’s more like us.”

“Like you in the sense that its like a werewolf or that its supernaturally inclined?” Stiles asked.

The is a soft rustling sound and Stiles suddenly felt a warm hand caressing his neck “both”. 

Scott and Derek both jumped forward and started growling at the intruder who was smiling gently at Stiles. 

Stiles’ shifted slightly to look at the man and made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth as he took in the incredibly attractive naked man who was putting his other arm around his waist and pressing his body against him.

“Err” Stiles flicked his eyes to Scott and Derek who were trying to move into flanking positions. “You might want to start with the explanations because that one” Stiles nodded towards Derek “tends to be claws first ask questions later”.

The man laughed softly and trailed his hand slowly down Stiles’ chest, “I would never hurt such a pretty thing like you”. Stiles’ eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as the man's thumb started gently rubbing against his chest. 

“I mean you’re just delicious” the man said. Stiles just couldn’t look away, he had this feeling that he should be moving towards Scott or Derek or hell even Peter but he just couldn’t seem to stop looking into the man's clear blue eyes.

“hmmmm I'd love to get my hands on you” a hand had found its way to Stiles' hip and found a gap between his pants and shirt and began rubbing slow circles into the skin and Stiles’ feels weak. His heart as racing and his entire body was suddenly throbbing and he couldn’t catch a breath and yet he wanted more. Stiles felt himself leaning into the body of the other man who hummed with satisfaction.

“I bet you taste so good” came the voice close to his ear and Stiles could feel fire race up his spine and his knees buckled and then suddenly it was like he’d been doused in cold water. 

Shaking his head Stiles' found himself sat on the floor while Scott held him, dragging in big breaths. 

Derek was holding the man up by his throat, roaring so loudly that the windows shook.

The man didn't look intimidated he just raises an eyebrow and trailed his eyes slowly down Derek's body. The man looked at Stiles and winked then grabbing hold of Derek's wrists and suddenly Derek moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head and he was panting. Derek’s hold loosened enough for the guy to break Derek's grip on his throat with a single push and land lightly on his feet.

The man walked back a few paces to give them some room as Scott and Stiles made sure that Derek was ok. Once Derek was standing with the colour coming back into his face, the man held his hands up slightly in front of them as if to placate them.

"I mean no harm."

Derek and Scott both growled at that so the man just turned towards Stiles, "just making a point to you and your friends".

"And what's that?" Stiles questioned "that you actually are dangerous?"

"That I can defend myself if necessary."

"Point proven" Stiles' narrow his gaze at the man. "Is that what happened to the guy in the club, we're you "proving a point"?"

"Yes actually." 

"You left him unconscious" Scott exclaimed.

"Nothing that piece of scum didn't deserve" the man spat out his eyes darkening slightly, before shaking himself slightly and then putting a smile back on his face. "I thought as a friend of Glory's you wouldn't be overly surprised". 

"What?" Stiles gasped "oh my god, don't tell me you're the new boyfriend" .

The man gave a small bow.

"God" Stiles points at the man "Glory has such shit taste in men".

The man looked affronted "fuck you, kid" his took a step towards Stiles only to stop when Derek stepped in front of Stiles .

The man rubbed his hands through his hair making it stand up all over the place. "No seriously fuck you, I've done nothing to Glory but treat her like the wonderful person she is, don't you dare compare me to that bastard, don't you fucking dare." 

Everyone looked a little taken back at the man's outburst. 

Stiles ducked under Derek's arm which was trying to keep Stiles behind him. "Look Glory hadn't had a chance to introduce us yet but I'm Stiles and Glory really really really has had shit taste in men and now there's you, who she's crazy about, but is a powerful supernatural being that can change into a cockerel and do the whole orgasmic draining thing so, you know, got to be cautious." 

Stiles tilted his head "what are you anyway?"

The man spread his arms out "I thought it would be obvious to a smart boy like you, I thought you would have figured it out."

Stiles bit one of his fingers thoughtfully as he mental thought it through. "Now the draining orgasm thing, I would say some kind of sex demon, incubus maybe but the cockerel thing, that's, well odd." Stiles tapped a finger against his lips "Incubus' don't shape shift, and shape shifters can't drain people. You are" Stiles took a long look at him "impossible".

"Doran" the man grinned as he pulled on the sweatpants that Peter has just thrown at him. "If we're going to be civilised then you know we should introduce ourselves. My name is Doran, so I know Stiles over there but the rest of you?" 

"Scott" Stiles points to Scott who gave a half wave. "Grumpy with the eyebrows glaring at you is Derek" Derek just frowned harder. "And creeper lounging over there, who threw you some pants, is Peter" Peter smiled slightly and inclined his head.  
There was a slight silence as they all look at each other.

"Ok" Stiles rubbed his hands together "let's just cut to the chase ok, human" Stiles pointed to himself "the others are werewolves".

"Stiles" Scott shouted while Derek audibly facepalmed.

Doran shrugged "kind of already guessed that with the fangs and growling. Anyway dad is a shape shifter from Hungry and mum was a succubus... you should see my sister".

"Oh I can imagine I would want to" Peter said to himself. Everyone stopped to glare at Peter while Stiles make gagging motions.

"So let me get this straight" Derek huffed pinching the bridge of his nose "you're not only a shape-shifter but a succubus".

"Oh my god" Stiles choked out joy erupting over his face "shape shifting cockerel succubus, you are... that make you a..." 

Doran looked pleased that someone was getting it. 

"Oh my god you're a were-cock." The others all gaped at Stiles while he grinned widely. "oh come on guys he's literally a magical cock".

This time it wasn't just Derek that facepalmed. 

"I'm so sorry" Derek just looked pained at this point. "I almost have him house trained". 

Stiles gawped at Derek "was that a dog joke?"  
Derek scrubbed a hand down his face "fuck it" he muttered. "Doran, evil ex-boyfirend's aside do you promise not to kill anyone, on make then do anything without their consent?"

"I..." Doran replied.

Scott coughed rather obviously making Derek look like a man who was more than done. "yes Scott?"

"Do you also promise to treat Glory right?" Scott said.

Doran smiled at Scott "you better damn believe it". Scott smiled happily back. 

Derek walked over to the table by the door and grabbed his keys. "In that case Doran i'll take you back to the club, the rest of you fuck off." 

Peter just rolled his eyes and sauntered out. Scott thumped Derek on the arm and bounced back out back down to the jeep. 

Stiles waited for a moment by the door. "We mean it you know. i might not have super powers but you step out on Glory i will find a way to make your life as miserable as possible."

Doran smiled again "sure thing cutie". Stiles kept eye contact for a moment before going out the door squeezing Derek's arm as he went passed.  
" you know" Doran stood next to Derek as he watched Stiles clatter down the stiars. "I wouldn't wait too long on that".

"What" Derek startled out of his own thoughts.

"He likes you too, more than just lust."

"What" Derek repeated slowly.

"Part sex demon" Doran pointed to himself "you can tell when its just lust or its something more. And that is something worth holding on to. Believe me" Doran winked at Derek as he walking out to the stairs, leaving Derek wondering if there was any chance that Doran might be right. But that was a thought for another night right now Derek had to reunite a man with his cock.


End file.
